While electronic industry keeps developing, liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have become the mainstream of present market. Since the LCD panel is not a self-emitting device, a backlight module is needed to provide light to the LCD panel, thus achieving the purpose of image displaying.
According to some requirements coming from the market, the design trend of bezel for LCD module is towards narrower and the LCD module keeps enlarging its size and widening its viewing angle. Such requirements have to be taken into the consideration on designing of the components in the backlight module. For example, in order to install optical films to the backlight module, positioning structures (such as fixing corners) are disposed on the frame of the backlight module for fixing and positioning the optical films, and avoiding the displacement of the optical films which leads to downgrade of the optical performance.
However, the above mentioned fixing corners on the frame are usually located at two sides of the LCD module. When the backlight module is illuminating, shadows are formed by the fixing corners on the two sides of the screen of the LCD module. Such shadows directly affect the displaying quality of the LCD module.